Haer en Hith
by Golden-Flute
Summary: No Slash. After the death of King Aragorn, Legolas yearns to sail to the Grey Havens, but doesn't for the sake of Eldarion, Aragorn's son. Gimli offers to sail with with him, but Legolas is still torn in two.


****

Title: Haer en Hith

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: Hats off to Mr. J.R.R. Tolkien, who owns every character in this story… except for Meredor, but he doesn't exactly play a huge part in this story!

****

Author Note: This story came to me when listen to a song (if your wondering which one, it's on the 'Kingdom of Heaven' soundtrack, song number 6. It's such a pretty song! This story is only one chappie, so I hope you enjoy! Also, I tried to keep everything as close to the timeline in the back of ROTK, but some of it might not fit the criteria, just as a warning. In case you were wondering, 'Haer en Hith' stands for 'Beyond the Mists'.

****

One more Author Note: I want to thank my mother, who went through this story and gave me ideas and corrected my writing errors. Love ya, Mom!

Story time!

L----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long it was since Aragorn, son of Arathorn had passed in the year of 1541 of the Fourth Age. His body was laid to rest in the Hall of the Great Kings in Ithilien. His people mourned his loss; none more than his wife, Arwen Undómiel, who left the White City, trekking to Lothlórien with a few of her kin. There, staring down upon the land of her mother and grandmother, did she fall into despair and death did take her to be once more with her love.

Eldarion, son of King Elessar and Lady Undómiel mourned the loss of his parents, comforted solely by Legolas of Eryn Lasgalen and Gimli of the Shimmering Caves which resided beside Helms Deep. Merry and Pippin, who had been entombed in the Hall of the Great Kings long before Elessar himself, were laid beside him, their king and forever their friend. Long before the death of his kin, Samwise the Brave traveled his last adventure to the Grey Havens as Frodo and Gandalf had sailed to the West much earlier with Bilbo, Lords Elrond and Celeborn and Lady Galadriel; and Boromir was slain upon the soil of Amon Hen, his blood still remaining upon the roots of trees, so Legolas and Gimli were the two that remained of the Nine Walkers. Since the entombing of Aragorn, Legolas had no wish to retire to his home among the trees, or to return to the arms of his father, Thranduil. Nor did Gimli desire to retreat to his Caves. They remained in Gondor for another year after, aiding Eldarion, son of their friend, in his rule as King. Soon, however, did the pure heart of Legolas begin to ache for the comfort of the Sea.

Never was an Elf's heart leaden as that of Legolas's; torn between duty to remain in Middle-Earth and desire to sail to the White Shores. Every day, Gimli caught Legolas atop the highest roof of Gondor with his back against the pole of the flag of Gondor, staring to the West, the sea reflecting in his clear blue eyes and the soothing sound of the Shore in his ears. It continuously called to him, never failing to wake him at night and urge him out of bed to stare sightless out the window for what seemed forever until sleep devoured his mind once more.

Oftimes, Gimli confronted his greatest friend, but Legolas merely turned away and pretended not to be yearning for the Sea, only for Gimli to find him on the roof the next night. It grieved Gimli to see his friend in such a state and the words of his Lady Galadriel's message to Legolas returned to his memory.

Legolas Greenleaf, long under tree,

In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea!

If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore,

Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more.

Ah, Gimli would have given much to once again gaze upon the Lady of the Galadrim, whose light was forever engraved into his mind. It was then that he, too, recognized his desire to sail over the Sea and once again be showered by her beauty and light. However, Gimli promised himself that he would only sail if Legolas did also, for he could never leave his friend to linger in Middle-Earth with no purpose till the end of time. But it seemed, lately, that Legolas would diminish long before the Dwarf himself because Gimli knew Legolas ached to sail across the Sea. It seemed that Legolas was incomplete and barely alive and this thought was more than Gimli could bear. It was unfair, he thought, for himself to think so rashly, wanting to die before Legolas, just to leave the Elf to grieve for yet another friend. And so Gimli, son of Glóin began to consider accompanying his friend to the Undying Lands.

Upon Eldarion's ceremony for being the new king of Gondor, five weeks after celebrating his forty-first birthday, did Gimli decide to speak with Legolas about the Grey Havens. His boots trudged along the polished, brick-laden floors to where Legolas resided. Before knocking, Gimli stood outside the wooden door and examined the door engraved with symbols of trees with Elvish designs and writing that Legolas had done himself when attempting to keep his mind off of the Sea. A single Elf was carved upon the wooden door, smiling down at the Dwarf who absentmindedly smiled back. Behind the Elf on the right was a group of trees, some of whom were singing and on the other side was the shore, waves lapping against the rocks. An Elvish tune was carved above the head of the Elf, and a single sentence was written in Elvish an inch away from his left ear and translated by Legolas's own hand into Dwarvish, that Gimli taught him a little of, so the Dwarf could read it; _Legolas Greenleaf, Thranduilion, Prince of Eryn Lasgalen, Dwarf-Friend_.

Again the Dwarf smiled, his unruly red beard picked up at the corners of his mouth. His beard-braids lifted as did Gimli's heart. How could he speak to the Elf about something so sad when they would soon be down in the Grand Hall, feasting, being merry, and honoring Eldarion upon his crowning? Just as he was turning away to walk from the decorated door, leaving Legolas to his own thoughts, he heard a mournful sound from within the room. He faced the door again, worry in his eyes, his brow wrinkling.

"Legolas? Is that you?" he asked gruffly.

"Gimli?" Legolas's voice was threaded with pain. Gimli waited to see if Legolas would open the door and indeed he did, allowing the Dwarf into his chambers. Once Gimli was inside and the door was closed, Gimli looked upon the fair face of his friend, surprised to see crystal tears staining his pale skin. Legolas let out a sigh and walked to his bed, wiping the tears from his face as he went. When he sat down upon the mattress his face was dry, but more tears still threatened to spill.

"What is it?" growled Gimli. Legolas shook his head and gracefully stood paced to the window and peered out past the clear curtains, resting his hands upon the windowsill as if he worried that he might fall from grief.

"I long for the Sea, Gimli," said Legolas. "More today than yesterday and the day before. My yearning grows stronger with each new moon. And upon the ceremony of his son, Aragorn's form visits my mind, beckoning me to the Grey Havens where he says I shall be happy. I long to go… yet I cannot."

"Well why can't you, lad?" said Gimli, joining Legolas at the window where his eyes could barely reach the sill of the window. He looked up to see tears staining Legolas's face once more.

"I must stay," answered Legolas, yet his voice still held doubt. "For Eldarion. He needs aid from the Elves, and I fear that if I leave, kinship between our two races will collapse and war will break out. I worry that I alone, among the other Elves of Imladris, Lothlórien and of my own home, Eryn Lasgalen, am the bridge between war and peace. I do not know if this is true, but if it is, I cannot bear to think of what would happen if I were to leave."

"Do not put yourself under such pressure," said Gimli, patting Legolas's lower back as far as he could reach. The silky tunic Legolas had darker spots of gray where tears dampened them. "Elf, it is because of you that Men and Elves have come thus far, but do not think for one second that if you leave, your work will fail. It is because of you that beauty of trees resides within the walls of Gondor and they do their work well. These people have had Lady Arwen as their queen, and now their son, Eldarion, half-Elf, is the peoples' king; kinship will not falter easily if it will at all."

Legolas smiled slightly and his face lightened. It looked to Gimli as if his eyes brightened as well. Inhaling deeply, Legolas still did not make eye contact with his friend, but the strong presence of him was enough.

"You bring me some peace, Gimli, son of Glóin."

"For which I am glad," replied Gimli, swaying a bit, for looking upwards for too long now made him dizzy.

"But, alas, your wise council does not fully comfort and soothe the ache of my heart. I am torn in two as Samwise once was when Frodo sailed with Mithrandir, Bilbo, Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn across the Sea to where I hope they now live peacefully."

"The Undying Lands must surely be wonderful if your longing grows for them by every day," said Gimli, who at a loss of things to say in order comfort the suffering Elf.

"I am convinced of it, my friend, but I haven't the heart to leave Eldarion. He needs the help of his father's friends."

"Hold now, Legolas, Meredor, son of Faramir and Éowyn is still here with his wife. And so he will remain; he, too, was a friend of Aragorn, and will be loyal to the White City, until his last days."

"Alas, which will approach him shortly, leaving Eldarion with whom to speak with, to aid him? Though you will not live forever to offer your wisdom, I will, and thus will always be there to help the son of my greatest friend."

Gimli frowned and began to speak. "If it were up to me, I would stay with you forever, Legolas, but though I still may live longer than any man, I am not immortal."

Legolas chocked at the thought. "Gimli, though you may be old in years, your time will not come for a great while."

"But if it was to end tomorrow, I would have you know that you are a great friend." blustered Gimli. Then his voice became persuasive as he put a large hand on Legolas' back to comfort him. "Aragorn was taken from us, and his spirit only waits across the Sea for you to greet him."

"What do you propose, Gimli? That we leave tomorrow? Not say farewell to anyone and pass silently to the Grey Havens?" Legolas walked from the window, over to his bureau, atop which lay his Lothlórien bow given to him by Lady Galadriel. He fingered it gently, then unsheathed one of his white knives, reading the Elven inscription that was ground into the blade.

"Not entirely, Legolas. We would not leave tomorrow, a day after Eldarion's celebration; but soon. We will build a boat together that can survive the waves of the Sea. Whilst I gather supplies for our trek, I would have you write to your father, King Thranduil, who imprisoned my own father, saying to him 'Farewell, Adar! I go now to the Grey Havens with my dear friend, Gimli, son of Glóin and may Elbereth one day bless us to meet again on the White Shores.'"

Tears once again brimmed in Legolas's eyes, then ran down his face and dropped onto the polished blade of his knife. "You would leave the Shimmering Caves to accompany me across the Sea, to where my heart now truly belongs?"

"If you ask it of me, Legolas."

"Then you are a true friend, Gimli. But what of Eldarion?"

"Hope is not lost to the race of men. He will become a great King and live longer than Aragorn before him since he chose the life of an Elf. Peace is brought to Middle-Earth, and will remain that way, 'till the end of it's days which you and I will not witness; we will be walking upon the White Shores together, with Frodo, Sam, Gandalf, and your Elvin friends. And I? I will be able to gaze upon the White Lady again and my heart will be complete."

Legolas, still at his dresser, gazed out to blindly through the window. His eyes fogged and Gimli knew he was deep in thought. Young as the Elf looked, he was far from his youth. Two minutes ago age showed upon his face, but at the thought of truly sailing across the Sea, youth shone in his eyes. The light that surrounded Legolas grew ever more bright than it had been for some time-- since Legolas began dreaming of the Sea. Gimli almost felt the moment Legolas reached his decision.

"I will go with you, Gimli, and I will honor your request by writing to my father, with whom I have not spoken in many years-- perhaps not again. Long will be my years in the Grey Havens. I will dream of the War of the Ring, how young Frodo prevailed and light was once again brought back to my homeland; I shall never forget Middle-Earth, _Ened-Coe _to the Elves, _Ambar-metta _to the Race of Men that has long since passed."

Gimli laughed heartily. He walked to Legolas and genially slapped the Elfs' back. The Elf, too, smiled; his smile created a light feeling in the room. Elves were odd that way, Gimli thought to himself; when one was happy, the whole of Middle-Earth seemed to float in mirth.

"Then across the Sea we go, my friend, but now, let us dress in party-gear; we have a Celebration that calls to us! I am already dressed, but it seems that you might have forgotten!" Gimli said jovially, staring at Legolas, who stood in standard Gondorian wear. No matter what clothes Legolas was wearing, Gimli was overjoyed to feel peace return to the soul of his friend.

"You are right, my friend. I did almost forget." said Legolas looking down at what he was wearing, and he obliged Gimli's demand by opening his drawer and pulling out an embroidered silver tunic and grey leggings. He dressed into them, doing up the silver clasps. He re-braided his blonde hair and placed a silver headdress lightly upon his pale brow. The room, to Gimli, who sat on the bed with his eyes closed, waiting for his friend to finish dressing, seemed to have been lightened now that Legolas knew his heart would belong to the Sea and he would soon heed it's beckoning calls.

Eldarion's feast lasted late into the night, all of Gondor present in the Grand Hall. Legolas ate, laughed and drank wine with all the others, his heart now light with the prospect of sailing to the Grey Havens. He and Gimli both sat at Eldarion's right side and as he struck conversation with them, telling of his plans for the future of Gondor, Legolas was deeply saddened that he would not be there to witness Eldarion's life any longer-- he wished to stay, but he knew, within his heart, that he would not be happy to stay in Middle-Earth, where the memories of his friends would forever haunt him as everyone departed from the living world and only he remained.

A week after Eldarion's celebration, Legolas and Gimli began to gather wood for their ship. Gimli created plans for the construction and Legolas wound leather into rope for the sails. Only when Eldarion questioned them about their odd behavior did the two friends of different cultures tell him of their departure from Middle-Earth. Eldarion was saddened and retreated to the tomb of his father for hours, sobbing upon Aragorn's stone face and speaking to his spirit. Then he returned to Legolas and Gimli, his eyes red, but his hands holding a cloth which would make a wonderful sail. He then aided Gimli to building the ship whilst Legolas wrote to his father of his departure. At the bottom, he wrote in Elvish '_You and I were never close, but I would have you know that I treasured the love you gave me. Farewell, Adar, I go across the Sea and there I shall be happy and waiting for you to one day join me._'

He sent a rider out to his father, but never received word back; for before the letter had even reached King Thranduil, Legolas and Gimli's boat was prepared to sail down the Anduin River and from there, across the Sea to the Grey Havens.

The day of their departure was heartbreaking. Many gathered to say their farewells to the two that they had come to love as their own people. Several came with baskets of food for their journey, which were set in the cargo area of their ship. The children tugged sadly at Gimli's beard and pulled gently at Legolas's ears whilst sobbing their farewells. Last to bid them good-bye was Eldarwion, whose tear-stained face closely matched that of Legolas'. Gimli did not cry, but spoke rather gruffly, wanting the people of the White City remember him as a sturdy Dwarf. With his axe strapped to his back, Gimli bid Eldarion a stiff good-bye and climbed into the boat. Legolas, with his quiver of arrows and Lothlórien bow both fastened to his own back, he embraced Eldarion and clapped him on the shoulder, then spoke his final words to the King.

"You are truly your father's son, Eldarion; Aragorn Elessar would be proud of you, as would Arwen Undómiel if they were here. I was their friend and I am happy to have been yours. May peace find you, mellon-nin."

"And may wind fill your sails, Legolas, son of Thranduil. Send word to my grandfather, Lord Elrond, and tell him 'Greetings from your former world.'"

"I will," said Legolas, his hand left Eldarion's shoulder and fell to his own side.

"Namárië, mellon-nin," whispered Eldarion.

"Namárië," said Legolas, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth even as tears fell from his eyes. He gave Eldarion one last hug and turned to the ship. Climbing aboard Legolas nodded to Meredor, who undid the rope tying the ship to the docks. With a last nod to his Elf friend, the son of Faramir let the rope fall into the water and he and his wife waved farewell. Eldarion stood next to the Steward and Stewardess and waved, his crown gleaming in the rising sun, tears running down his face.

Long days and nights passed. Elbereth had blessed them with calm waters and clear weather to see the setting sun at night and the rising sun in the morning. Every morning and every night, Legolas would sit on the edge of the ship, allowing his bare feet to dip into the calm waters that would take them to the Grey Havens. He breathed deeply of the salty air. Gimli couldn't help but breathe deeply as well. Finally his friend would be at peace, his longing would be fulfilled.

"How I miss them, Gimli." said Legolas one day, staring out at the moon which was newly risen from the horizon. "Aragorn, Eldarion, the Hobbits, Faramir, Meredor, Éowyn and Éomer… how I do very much miss them."

"Aye," Gimli choked.

"Hard is the life of an Elf, my friend." Legolas continued, kicking some water outward from the boat. "Though we are blessed with Eternal Life, we must still face the death of our comrades. I will always have to say good-bye. It will never cease."

"I can understand your pain." said Gimli. "That might be why so many Elves keep to themselves, then, eh? They do not believe themselves to be strong enough to lose what is dearest to them. I am saying that you are strong, Legolas. You will never fade, my friend, but you will always remain strong for those who cannot let go to what they have."

Legolas was moved and Gimli could see it in his eyes. However, he still remained distressed.

"Aragorn's spirit still calls me to the Grey Havens."

"And there we are going, my friend, do not worry." said Gimli. "It was hard for me to leave Middle-Earth too for I was born there."

A single tear ran down Legolas's high cheekbone.

"I will never be able to run through Eryn Lasgalen again. Never be able to converse with the trees that rest within my home. Never again will I be able to rest within the branches of Huorn-mellon, my great tree friend. I will never be sung to sleep with her deep creaks and comforting groans of verse."

"I know not what to say on the matter of your woe when it comes upon the topic of Eryn Lasgalen. But what I can help you with is the thought of all of the forests and trees that you can befriend in the Grey Havens."

Legolas nodded, his golden head gleaming in the sun.

"Aye, that is of some comfort, Gimli. And for you what is there?"

"Why, new caves to explore, new tunnels to dig with my axe, and the light of the Golden Lady to guide me through my troubled dreams."

"I believe there are no troubled dreams across the Sea. I only hope within my heart that rumors be true for once."

Gimli looked up from untangling a pile of knotted ropes to gaze at Legolas's back. The Elf did not know that he was being watched and sank into a state of daydreaming; his eyes closed in thought. Gimli saw Legolas's hair blow in the wind and his traveling cape flutter behind him. The knuckles of the Elfs' strong and skilled archer hands turned white as he gripped the side of the boat for fear of falling overboard, but other than that, he looked peaceful.

The two friends remained silent throughout the next few days, only speaking when they desired to speak. Both wondered when the White Shores would come into view, but were not worried, for the baskets of the Gondorians were still full with food to last several more weeks. Legolas took to chiseling features upon blocks of wood with his dagger. They were mostly of trees and Elves, but he had even fashioned one to be shorter than the rest, with the face of Gimli.

"You busy your hands to busy your mind, don't you, Legolas?" asked Gimli one night after watching Legolas chisel Aragorn's face into the wood for an hour.

Legolas set his dagger down and propped his back against the mast. He let out a deep sigh and leaned his head back to gaze up at the stars that were twinkling peacefully in the night.

"I feel guilt. I wish I would have waited to sail to the Havens after Eldarion's death."

"Only then to feel guilt for leaving Eldarion's child. Tell me; how many children would you go through then before you found yourself diminishing, wishing you had gone to the West as day by day, a piece of your spirit is ripped from you. It was right to leave when you did."

"It was not only leaving Eldarion." said Legolas. He closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath before speaking again. "I wish I could have seen my father one last time, for though I will always expect him to come to the Grey Havens, I will never know for sure until I see his face. And what if he does not come? What if something happens-- he dies-- and I am not there for him… to say good-bye one last time?"

"Then he will die knowing that his son loved him, for those words were in the note you sent."

Legolas remained silent, yet pain still shone upon his face.

"Ai, Legolas," croaked Gimli, with a heartfelt sigh, "how much must you suffer before your mind comes to rest?"

"Alas, I do not know, my friend, for if I did, I would greet that day with open arms." said Legolas, smiling slightly at the thought of a better day coming.

"Find peace, please, Legolas; for that is why you left-- why _we_ left; to find peace and feel no more sorrow. So, please, my friend, feel no remorse for those that died."

"As you speak to me, Gimli, about my troubled times, I sense you have not found your peace yet either." said Legolas, a new form of strength coming to life in his voice as he attempted to speak with Gimli.

"Nay, I have not." said Gimli. "As do you, I mourn for the loss of those I left behind. Special were the Glittering Caves to me. You went there with me and I was glad of it. But knowing that I have left behind the sole place I have known for my entire life grieves me."

"We are one and the same, then, my friend." said Legolas, attempting to smile wider. "But maybe the sight of the Gray Havens will bring a new happiness that we have not yet felt. We both feel guilt, Gimli, for leaving what we have both come to love, but I believe there is an undiscovered hope waiting for us at the White Shores."

"Aye, we must but hold on and pray to Elbereth that what you say is true." said Gimli.

The night passed and the sun rose from the East, lighting the sky with the color of red and gold. Legolas turned from his spot at the mast where he had sat through the whole night, to stare at it. Gimli, who was sleeping on a cloth on the deck, rolled over and yawned, his eyes opening to see Legolas staring at the sun.

"Do you not find peace yet?"

"No. The sun sings to me of sorrow in Middle-Earth-- I shall feel no peace now."

"Long have we traveled, and far. And in that time, I have gotten to know you a great deal more with each day's passing. I know you suffer and I only hope the Grey Havens will lift that from you, my friend, but you must not allow that anguish to set course before anything else can heal you. Promise me."

"I do not know," said Legolas, his eyes filling with tears as the sun rose higher. Then, he spoke to the East, yet Gimli listened. "Eldarion… I should not have left you. Gimli, he needs me, I feel it."

"He has Meredor to guide him and set his path straight. Do not burden yourself with guilt when we are close to the Undying Lands."

"Alas, Gimli, I think we both hold guilt in our hearts, even now."

Legolas turned around the other way and bent to pick up his dagger and resume carving when suddenly his hand stopped upon the hilt. Sitting a little straighter in his spot, Legolas gazed out to the West where the sun was hitting the mist. His eyes narrowed as if to see something a little farther away. His eyes then widened, and he stood up and ran to the bow of the ship, standing up on the edge to catch a glance. Gimli rose and stepped to Legolas's side.

"What? Are we there?" he asked.

Legolas did not answer immediately, but as their ship carried them towards the mist, voices rang out, singing, enchanting the ears of the two sailors.

"_From a land far away, we have sailed,_

A place of which has not prevailed,

To keep all evil of Men at bay,

Therefore, we did sail away

To a land of the beautiful White Shores,

Here we shall remain evermore,

To live in peace and harmony,

Never suffering from our enemies.

Comfort is here, and happiness, too,

Here, our hearts shall remain pure and true."

Grasping the rope for support, Legolas closed his eyes and listened to the singing of the Elves. Again, he took a deep breath and held it and his braided hair was blown by the gentle wind that carried them forth. Exhaling, new tears fell down Legolas's face; but they were not tears of sorrow that Gimli had come to recognize, but rather tears of joy. Legolas let go of the rope, his Elvin grace keeping him from falling. He reached both arms out sideways to their extent and closed his fingers as if to grasp the peaceful air that blew in the Grey Havens. Opening his blue eyes and gazing down at Gimli who stood at his side, Legolas smiled.

"I no longer feel sorrow, Gimli. I feel now as if I have never known the emotion which befell me on our journey. Eldarion will be alright-- he shall live happily and remember us as we will him. Aragorn's voice becomes clearer now, so close, I can almost see him. And the Hobbits too, Gimli! I can hear them calling our names."

Gimli smiled and gazed out, attempting to see anything past the mist that consumed them. Suddenly, White Shores could be seen and Gimli, too, shed tears of joy. They were there at last. As Legolas jumped down from the bow, he leaned over and hugged Gimli like a brother.

"I feel no remorse Gimli! I am free from my burdened heart." he said, letting go of Gimli who had hugged him back and laughed his raspy laugh in joy.

It was during mid-day that their ship hit the beach and Legolas jumped out, grabbing hold of a rope Gimli tossed him and pulled the vessel ashore. Gimli jumped out and as soon as his feet hit the white sand, he felt at home. Gazing around, he could see several Elves coming forth; Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Gimli released a sigh of happiness as the Queen of the Elves held a hand up as a greeting to him and he blushed, remembering that she probably knew he left to gaze upon her beautiful face once more. Mithrandir was not too far off, clutching his staff for support and smiling at his two old friends. Frodo and Sam were both behind him, clutching Bilbo's arms to support the Hobbit. Frodo smiled at Legolas and Sam let a few tears fall in happiness.

Legolas rushed to Mithrandir and hugged him and the old Istari whispered in his ear, "I'm glad you have found peace, Legolas, for I know how burdened your heart was upon your journey." Legolas did not reply, but merely smiled and turned to Lord Elrond who was walking closer to him.

"Your grandson, Eldarion, sends greeting, Lord Elrond," said Legolas, bowing his head to the Elf-lord.

"Thank you, Legolas. It lightens my heart to hear of his wellbeing. And someone has been waiting for you." said Lord Elrond. He stepped aside. The smile that was upon Legolas's face vanished quickly as his breath was taken from him. He could not believe his eyes, for before him was the form of Elessar.

"Aragorn," Legolas whispered in awe, walking to Aragorn and extending a hand to touch Aragorn's face, only withdrawing once, then cupping Aragorn's face within his hand. "I do not believe it. Is it true?" With that, he embraced Aragorn, who seemed ready to be ready for the embrace. He patted Legolas's back and smiled to himself.

"I am here, Legolas, and will always be, for these are the Undying Lands, and no one here shall die."

"But you are here in spirit, my friend." said Legolas, letting Aragorn go and stepping back to observe Aragorn. His outline was hazy, yet there Elessar stood, alive and well. He glowed brighter than Legolas ever would. His eyes were bright and he held mirth within them that Legolas seemed a stranger to. The late King smiled slightly, gazing over at Gandalf. Legolas turned to face the White Wizard, who, too, smiled.

"A great king of Middle-Earth should not go unrewarded." said the old Istari.

Aragorn smiled at his Elf friend, who was still staring at him as though he were not sure to believe such greatness could be true.

"By Gandalf's power I was able to return in more than spirit, in the form of my old self."

"It was not just me, Aragorn," replied Gandalf, walking closer and leaning on his staff. "Had you not found your power in life, I would have not been able to find it in your death and such a miracle could not have occurred."

"So you shall remain?" asked Legolas uncertainly.

"Yes, my spirit and form shall never crumble. Here, I am like an Elf; I shall live forever."

By this time, Gimli had caught up to Legolas, huffing and puffing, standing at his side. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of the passed Gondorian King. Gimli's red hair seemed to have illuminated in the sun that touched the Grey Havens.

"By all the jewels in the Shimmering Caves!" Gimli exclaimed as the form of Arwen appeared at Aragorn's side, taking the King's arm and smiling at Legolas and Gimli. "Aragorn? You're alive?"

"Here, I am alive, my Dwarven friend. How fares my son?"

"Last we saw, he was well, Estel," said Legolas. "He is a good ruler. You should be proud."

"I am," said Aragorn. "I am also happy to have my friends at my side once more, for you are here to stay."

Legolas smiled and blinked to keep more tears from spilling down his face. Again, he embraced Aragorn and then let him go. Aragorn smiled, then laughed, his laugh ringing out and into Legolas's ears. Of this laugh, Legolas forgot sorrow forever. He was in the Grey Havens, where he had longed to be. Aragorn was here, and Gimli, and Legolas knew he would be forever happy. The late King clasped both Legolas and Gimli's shoulders and his hands tightened as he beheld his two friends once more. Nothing would ever tear them apart, for in the Undying Lands, everyone would forever remain and no sorrow would ever come.

"Look out there, my friends." said Aragorn, indicating what was behind Legolas. Legolas turned and saw the vast lands, shrouded in white mist. "This land is giant, and bigger than Middle-Earth ever was. I have soared over it and seen all its beauty. Shall we explore the Grey Havens as we once did Middle-Earth?"

Legolas's chest swelled with happiness his blue eyes misting with tears. For the first time in forever, he felt as if he were ever truly home. With a nod, he, Aragorn and Gimli ran across the shores and Legolas saw for the first time, the wonders that the Grey Havens held. Trekking across stone, grass and water forevermore, Legolas laughed with his old friends and made new ones. Though Thranduil never did come across the Sea, Legolas knew within his heart that his father loved him still and knew that his son loved him back. This brought tranquility to his mind. Watching a beautiful sunset with colors of blue and gold and rose, Legolas took another breath and finally, he felt at peace.

L----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed it! It only took me one night to write because I just couldn't stop, but I loved writing it. To some, Legolas would seem like a crybaby, but I merely wanted to show how the calling of the Grey Havens is so strong to Elves that it is painful for them not to heed its calls, so I would rather not hear about the subject of angsty Legolas unless it is good! I know, picky, picky, picky-- and I apologize, but that's just the way I am. Thanks for reading it, though! Let me know what you thought by reviewing (no flames, please).

May Elves be in your dreams!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88


End file.
